Markas Akatsuki kembali Ramai
by Tinusaza
Summary: Markas Akatsuki abkal  semakin  gaje...


YOS!

Makasih banget buat Senpai Ngalor Ngidul dan Senpai Kucing Perak. Tinus mau ikut-ikutan ah..bikin Fanfic soal Naruto(Maksudnya Akatsuki)

Warning! : Fanfic Gaje hasil buatan anak baru!

**Disclaime r: Andaikata Naruto adalah milikku..tapi itu tetap milik Om Masashi Kisimoto*Sad Face**

Pein : Cup..Cup…ini ada lollipop

Author :T q ya Pein ternyata lo pengertian…Hiks..

Pein : ENggak tuh, gw gak pengertian

Author : Ha….?*Jawdrop*

Pein : Gw Cuma bantuin Kakuzu Jualan aja tuh..

Author : …..*ngeluarin uang 10 Ryo*

Sasuke HIlang!

Khu..khu..khu..khu"Adegan pertama, Fanfic Pertama diambil dari sebuah rumah di daerah Konohagakure. Rumah dari kayu dan berlambang kipas merah-putih. Sesosok bayangan mengendap-endap di atap rumah tersebut

"Aku mendapatkanmu Sasuke…"Bisik Bayangan itu…

Esoknya dimarkas makhluk-makhluk gaje(Akatsuki)*Author dibabat sama Akatsuki

Pein sama Konan lagi asik-asiknya nonton TV di ruang tengah, Tobi lagi mainin Lolipopnya, Kakuzu lagi cek Account bank Akatsuki di Internet*Ciye….disii author (nekat) bikin Akatsuki kaya* Hidan lagi Ritual, Kisame lagi ngasah Samehada, Deidara lagi bikin rumah-rumahan dari tanah liat, Sasori lagi mainin Barbie, Zetsu lagi baca Naruto Shippuden ke Lidah buaya kesayangannya, tapi dimana Itachi?*Pein : lagi menikur Pedikur kali…*tapi…diakmarnya dia gak ada…!tiba-tiba…

"BRAKKK"dinding markas Akatsuki di buka dengan keras oleh seseorang,

jelas bikin anggota Akatsuki lainnya kaget. Tobi keselek Lolipop, Kakuzu jadi transfer 100.000ribu Ryo ke account teman bisnisnya Tadinya mau ngasih 10 ryo….Pelit sih…*Author di pukul pake laptop Kakuzu* Hidan menlenceng bikin garis ritual

"Demi Jashin..ada apa ini?"teriaknya dengan marah

Kisame tiba-tiba kebacok Samehadanya sendiri, Deidara dari bikin rumah-rumahan tiba-tiba jadi istana*Deidara:Makash Author..* Sasori tiba-tiba jadi manusia beneran?*Author : Coret itu!"Cuma Konan, Pein, dan Zetsu aja yang gak ngefek. Rupanya ngancurin pintu itu si Itachi. Anggota Akatsuki ostromatis nengok ke dia, Itachi masuk dengan membawa karung hitam gede.

"Woy…ngapain lo masuk lewat tembok?gue jadi rugi 150.000ribu Ryo nih.."teriak Kakuzu

"Biar keren aja gitu lewat tembok" jawab Itachi enteng

"Terus itu apaan?"Tanya Pain to the poin banget sih..

"Ini..?"Tanya Itachi

"sesuatu yang manis Senpai?"Tanya Tobi

"Sesuatu yang bisa gantiin kerugian kita tadi?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa gue sembahin ke Jashin?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa biking gue jadi manusia?"

"Sesuatu yang pas buat diledakin un?"

"tanaman?"

"SEsuatu yang bisa biking w ke pantai bali?"

"Salah semua"potong Itachi pas Pein mau ngomong. "Sesuatu yang gue impiin selama ini.."jawab Itachi. Pelan-pelan dibukanya Karung itu dan ditunjukan kepada anggota Akatsuki lain. Benda yang dibungkus Itachi rupanya adalah…..SASUKE UCHIHA LAGI TIDUR!*Author gila sendiri

"What the hell!"teriak Akatsuki yang lain. Hening…

""dapet darimana?"Tanya Pein

"Gini nih..

**Flashback!**

"Huf..akhirnya masuk juga.."Itachi menghela nafas lega, ikin keriputnya jadi balik lagi..*Author di Mangekyo* dia menengok kesana-kemari mencari yang dicarinya'udah kaya maing aja gue masuk ke rumah gue sendiri' batin Itachi. Setelah mencari kesana-kesini dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya

"ah…inikan baju adek gue yang dulu, masih imut dan cubby"*Gubrak…..author Nyusruk Author:Itachi lo kesinikan mau nyari adek lo! Itachi:Oh iya…hehehe lo ngapain disini? Author:Nafas… ya enggaklah. Sana balik ke pekerjaan lo* 'Dasar Author laknat..'batin Itachi*Author:gue bikin lo sial nih * 'ya udah yaudah..'batin Itachi 'nie Author tahu aja gue lagi mikir apa ya?'

Itachi lagi-lagi mengelilingi rumahnya dulu itu, mencari-cari akmar adeknya. Tampaknya Itachi lupa lokasi kamar adeknya yang dulu

"Gila rumah gue udah banyak beruba ya?"Setelah beberapa lama Itachi menemukan juga apa yang dicari. Sasuke lagi tiduran sambil meluk bonek Barbie*Coret itu!* 'itu Sasuke?rasanya dulu dia kecil dan Imut banget deh'pikir Itachi

"Sasuke lo lagi tidur gak?"Tanya Itachi dengan pelan

"ya tidurlah, masa makan"gak nyangka omongannya dibales, Itachi Sweatdrop

"Ikut kakak ya?"

"uangne piro?" ledek Sasuke entah tidur entah bangun*entah ngigo?*'gila nih..masih tidur sempet-sempetin ngerjain kakaknya'batin Itachi kesel, diem-diem kerut-kerutannya tambah banyak..

"Sasuke lo gue bawa kabur paksa ya…."

"Ngimpi" ketika lagi ngomong begitu Itachi langsung masukin sambel Cabe A.L.A Uchiha membuat Sasuke langsung make Goukakyu No Jutsu, dan Itachi langsung menggotong adikya yang lagi ngeluarin api-api di mulutnya..

**Flashback end**

"gitu…."para AKatsuki langsung Ber-oh..ria mendengar penuturan dari Itachi…rupanya anggota Akatsuki ini brother kompleks juga ya?*di amaterasu ama Itachi!* tapi tiba-tiba..bungkusan berisi Sasuke itu bergoyang-goyang dan akhirnya..

"ini dimana oi?"Tanya Sasuke sambil ngusap-ngusap mata

"dia bangun un!"Deidara panic

"Itachi! Kalau kita sampai ada masalah sama Konoha nanti bisa barabe kita!"Hidan panik

"Listrik bakal naik!"disaat begini Kakuzu sempet-sempetnya mikir gituan*author Di pukul pake uang sekoper*

"ha?"Sasuke gak ngerewes

"Itachi mending lo yang ngasih penjelasan aja deh"pinta Pein

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur…

"APA…..!"gue diculik?*ck..ck..ck..baru nyadar dasar lola(loading lama)* para Akatsuki mengangguk pasrah 'bisa gawat ini kalau kethuan Konoha' batin Pein

"terus kalau dah disini Itachi Senpai mau ngapain?"Tanya Tobi

Itachi mikir…."Gak diapa-apain"

GUBRAKKK Akatsuki+Sasuke jatoh mendadak kecuali Tobi*ia Tobikan(ngakunya)anak baik*

To Be Continued

Author : halah selese juga*merenggangkan tangan*

Pein : kita?

Author : SID(sesungguhnya itu deritamu)*Tanduk setan muncul dikepala Author*

Itachi : makasih atuthor! *Joget-joget*

Author : teriamkasih itu gak bisa diuanginkan?*tangan meminta No jutsu +Kitten eye no jutsu*

Itachi : nih…*ngopek dompet*

Author : terima kasih sudah baca moga-moga direview ya….makasih buat Maharani-chan yang udah 'nganter' gue ke Fanfiction. Net dan….*dibekep Akatsuki

Pein : udah yah daripada jadi banyak…See yu next chapter XD

Jangan lupa review ya….


End file.
